


Love, Mother.

by 987655



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, M/M, Manipulative Parent (mentioned), Mild Hurt/Comfort, adam is a good boyfriend, weight mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/987655/pseuds/987655
Summary: It’s hard not to let things get to you when you don’t expect them. At least Adam is there to reassure Lawrence that he loves every part of him.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Love, Mother.

Adam is surprised to come home from taking pictures to find a photo album sitting out on the coffee table. He finds a crushed cardboard box the recycling, along with a crumpled note. He knows it’s bad to snoop, yeah, but he also knows Lawrence isn’t exactly great at sharing. The note isn’t anything bad, though. Looks like it’s from Lawrence’s mom— it says something about sharing pictures with his new lover.

Adam crumples it back up and drops it in with the rest of the recycling before going to grab himself a soda. A note pinned to the fridge tells him Lawrence had gone to get groceries. Doc had been working from home today, and they had a nice dinner planned. Adam doesn’t think anything of it, flopping down onto the couch and cracking open his can. Of course, he can only flip through TV channels for so long before curiosity gets the better of him and he grabs the photo album.

Flipping through, it’s all photos of a younger Lawrence. A few kid pics, but most of them look like they were taken while he was in college. He’s slim, with high cheekbones and a delicate jaw. His nose is the same, though— thin and cute, perfectly round at the end. His hair too, that same gorgeous blond that looks so soft it makes Adam want to run his fingers through it for hours. He chuckles a little, so caught up in looking at all the old pictures that he doesn’t know Lawrence is home until a hand settles on his shoulder.

“What are you looking at that damn thing for?” the doctor asks, sounding surprisingly tired. Adam shrugs, patting the spot on the couch next to him. He doesn’t comment on the decided lack of groceries; it’s clear something is up.

“I was just curious. C’mon, sit down and tell me about ‘em all.” Adam fixes Lawrence with a smile he knows Larry can’t resist. With a sigh, he settles on the couch next to Adam, who immediately nestles against his side. Flipping through the album, Adam points to various photos and asks for the stories behind them.

Lawrence tells him them all, but he sounds distant, almost distasteful as he looks down at the pictures. Finally, Adam sets the album aside and turns to face Lawrence. He takes his boyfriend’s hand, lacing their fingers together and giving a gentle, encouraging squeeze.

“Lawrence, I know something’s wrong.” Adam quietly prompts. He isn’t letting Lawrence get out of this one, and the doctor can tell. Adam watches Lawrence deflate with a sigh, one hand coming up to rub his eyes.

“Adam, you have to understand that my mother is... of a very strict mindset, maybe even to the point of obsession. She never speaks to me without an ulterior motive.” Lawrence explains, Adam nodding along as he listens, “This was not a gesture of goodwill. This was a- an attempt to shame me.”

“For?” Adam asks. He thinks he knows, but he really isn’t sure. His grip on Lawrence’s hand tightens protectively as he listens to Lawrence’s answer.

“My body. The moment I first gained some weight, she-“

Adam cuts him off with the gentle press of a finger to his lips. “Lawrence, I’m sorry. If I’d known what a bitch she was being, I never would’ve... I just thought you were really fucking cute, dude.”

“Which is her goal. You’ll think I was more attractive then and shame me for it in her place, so she can have a beautiful son again.”

Lawrence sounds so dejected, Adam can barely stand it. Or, okay, he can’t stand it _at all_. Surging forward, Adam shoves him back until Lawrence is flat on the couch, settling comfortably on top of him. Adam runs his hand over the soft curve of Lawrence’s stomach, kissing his jaw.

“Your mom sounds like the biggest bitch ever, Doc. Why would I ever shame you?”

“Because I-“

“You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen? Because I find you crazy fucking attractive? Or maybe because you make me the happiest I’ve ever fucking been? Or-“ Adam is cut off by a kiss and Lawrence’s gentle laugh.

“Alright, alright. You wouldn’t do that to me.” he smiles, eyes soft and full of love as he looks at the dark-haired man.

“There’s another reason.” Adam presses a kiss to Lawrence’s slight double chin, his fingers lightly digging into his stomach. “You know I love this part of you too, right?”

Lawrence’s expression twists as he looks away from Adam, sighing. “Logically, I— but how could you _possibly_ truly like... _this_.”

“Because I’m not like your fucking mom. Lawrence, I love making you happy. The last time we had a movie night, you should’ve seen the smile on your face when I kissed you! And you know I’m gonna support you with whatever you want. If you decide you wanna stop and try to lose weight, whatever— but don’t do it because of your mother. She’s not worth it, not when you’ve told me you feel like a prince when we lay around together.” Adam finally takes a breath, when Lawrence touches his cheek with a hesitant hand. “You deserve to feel that good every day of your life, Lawrence. Every part of you is fucking beautiful.”

“Thank you, Adam...” Lawrence’s voice is barely over a whisper, as he guides Adam into a gentle kiss.

“You’re not unhealthy, doc, and you fucking wear it well. You’re also like, the best snuggler in the entire world. Every time I look at you, I can barely believe we’re together, because you look like a fucking work of art, and I’m just...”

“The sweetest man I’ve ever met?” Lawrence helpfully finishes. Adam laughs, resting his forehead against Lawrence’s and kissing him again.

“Sure, Doc. If you say so, I’ll take your word for it.”

“Good. If I don’t get to argue being the most beautiful, then you don’t get to argue about this either.” Lawrence hums approvingly.

Adam feigns annoyance as he settles back down on Lawrence, snuggled comfortably with the doctor. One hand on his stomach, Adam nuzzles Lawrence and whispers “I love you.” It’s Lawrence’s turn to need those words, Adam can tell, especially after the grateful kiss Lawrence leaves on his forehead. It still doesn’t feel like they’re enough to convey just how much Lawrence means to him, but from the way Larry’s arms tighten around him and his nose buries itself in Adam’s dark hair... Adam knows Lawrence knows.

He’s Adam’s whole fucking universe, and no judgmental, passive aggressive asswipe is gonna change that. Not now, not for the rest of their lives. Adam loves Lawrence too much for that, and Larry? If he ever feels like this again, well...

Adam will be right there to help.


End file.
